Ryuga's MANLY random moments
by Falco276
Summary: Ryuga and the members of the Organization have gone nuts. Beware of Bieberitis, baking with Wales, Desperate Housewives, and other random things such as summoning symphonies. A re-write of Crimson Oblivion's. PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the KH characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2ndbrother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

_**Ryuga's MANLY Random Moments**_

"I wanna rock and roll all night! And party everyday!"

Ryuga was singing out of key while playing his Rock Band Game that he had recently purchased in his office. He had chosen the song "Rock And Roll" by KISS.

This was one of his favorite pass times which nobody knew about; he wanted it to be kept so secret that he didn't even write it in his MANLY journal.

"No, this song is out of my voice key…" Ryuga mumbled while exiting the song and going to the main menu to choose another.

He scrolled through some songs and couldn't decide, so he closed his eyes and chose a random one.

He chose "Hit Me With your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar.

"Well you're the real tough cookie- "The Superior stopped singing. "Wait a minute! That should say muffin!" He yelled at the screen while putting his hands on his hips.

After pausing his game, he had heard echoing in the hallway outside his door. It was like a girl singing, her voice so gentle and smooth. The voice was so beautiful Ryuga hardly even made a noise and breathed slower.

Curious as to whom it was, he opened his creamy white door and looked both ways down the hallway, nothing to his left but to his right he saw…

Oh, now THIS was disturbing.

A familiar orange haired man balancing on his left leg while spinning around in a sparkly pink ballerina dress with baby pink tights and slippers, singing to a tune

Ryuga had never heard before. This man stood out like a sore thumb in the bleach was number 11 of Organization 13, named Wales.

"Lalala! Oh petunias and daffodils what a sight to see… A daisy, a Lilly, a lovely life for-" Wales immediately froze in place as he caught the disgusted look of the Superior whose mouth was dropped to the floor.

"Oh Lord Ryuga! I was just um…" He stood on his two feet and blushed in embarrassment, "I was uh practicing a new move that fights off heartless and collects a double amount of hearts!" He closed his eyes and grinned ear to ear with his hands behind his back like a little girl, hoping he would trick the superior.

"I didn't see anything…" Ryuga mumbled to himself as he turned around to enter his room, but sudden vibrations like an earthquake occurred almost sending the Superior falling flat on his face.

"What in Kingdom Hearts is going on?!" Ryuga yelled as he held onto the frame of his door for support.

Wales didn't reply, he fell on his back with a girly sounding, "Ohhh" and fainted.

The vibrating had stopped and maniacal laughter echoed in the hallways with some snorting.

"THE SYMPHONIES HAVE ARRIVED!" The voice yelled. Ryuga knew his

member's voices and this clearly belonged to Kumasuke; the creepy scientist who gave little children nightmares.

With a huff, Ryuga pulled up the sleeves on his cloak and walked straight towards the Chilly Academics laboratory, which was down the hall.

"Kumasuke!" The Superior yelled as he burst open the white door labeled 'Kumasuke's Lab. ONLY, those who are unauthorized to enter WILL be transformed into an obese Toby/Faust'. Thick gray smoke came pouring out making Ryuga cough and the door slammed behind him.

"Kumasuke!" The superior called out again.

"MUHAHA! MUHAHAH!" The maniacal laughter of Kumasuke started again, he wasn't visible for the smoke was too heavy.

Ryuga scanned the smoke filled room quickly with much coughing, trying to locate the creep. Just then, two large bright green ovals stood out of the gray smoke making Ryuga jump back in surprise.

"Ahh Lord Ryuga," Kumasuke started, the superior could just picture the creep with a growing smirk on his face, "Glad you could come, but can you read? The sign on my door clearly states in bold red lettering that you-"

"I'm the Superior! I reign over you! I could turn you into a dusk for Kingdom Hearts sake!" The smoke suddenly faded and Kumasuke was now totally visible. The lab was filled with large machines, book shelves and many experimenting tables stacked with many papers. Also in that room were Lexaeus and Zeo.

Kumasuke swallowed hard, "Right…" He managed to say not looking at the superior in the eyes.

"What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you doing?" Ryuga inquired rather loudly.

"Well, I summoned the symphonies." Kumasuke stated plainly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"What?" Ryuga didn't even know what to say, summoning symphonies? This was new.

"Yes, I happened to gain super cool, fantastic, ultra deluxe, excellent, hunky-dory, glorious, divine, neat nifty, marvelous-"

"Quit telling me what's in the thesaurus and spit it out!" The Superior yelled while whacking the giant and thick thesaurus Kumasuke was randomly holding onto the floor.

"Right, so anyway as I was saying I have gained some marvelous super powers that enable me to summon things at my wish and also fly, disappear, and my favorite shape shift." The creepy brown haired man explained with hand gestures.

Ryuga stared wide eyed, "What?!"

"I know, it seems impossible but he-" Zeo began in the conversation while flipping through a book from the shelf.

"Let ME explain! Now there are a few side effects, and I-" Kumasuke interrupted, but then got cut off from loud, high pitched screaming and crying from the hallway.

The four froze in place, "Did you hear that?" The Superior asked.

"Yes, yes I did…" The Chilly Academic replied. The other two then the lights in the room began flickering on and off.

"Kumasuke, knock that off." The Superior demanded.

"Knock what off? I thought you were doing that!" The scientist replied as his voice pitched higher the more he got nervous, "Zeo!"

"Don't look at me Kumasuke." the nobody replied.

"Lexeaus!" The Chilly Academic exclaimed.

"Haha, Lexeaus thinks this is funny…" The tall muscular man replied with some laughter. The lights then stopped flickering and all three gave death glares at the Silent Hero.

"That's not comical whatsoever!" The creepy big green eyed scientist grabbed

Lexeaus by the ear and dragged him into a chair, "Explain to me why you did that!"

"Lexeaus thinks it would add to the drama."

Both Ryuga and Zeo face palmed.

The screaming and crying continued and everyone stood up straighter.

"Zeo! Scent detect who's out there!" Kumasuke demanded with a point of a finger at the younger nobody.

"I only smell one scent out there, and it's one of us. It happens to be…Luxord."

The Cloaked Schemer replied after breathing in the air through his nose. "Luxord?" The superior repeated as he began talking short and quick strides to the door.

"Lexeaus thinks Luxord is crying."

"That's already been established." The Scientist reminded the muscular nobody.

The Superior opened the creaking door and in fact Luxord was sitting on the floor hugging his knees and crying his eyes out.

"Number 10! What is the meaning of this?"

The British and blonde haired nobody lifted his head and sniffled through his nose and replied, "I w-was scanning through the radio and…And…"

"Yes? What is it Luxord? Spit it out!"

"Justin Beiber came on!" He screamed like it was the worst thing in the entire universe and began crying his eyes out like a three year superior sat beside him and wiped a tear from his own eye a patted the nobody's back, "I feel ya man…Now if you need ANYTHING, I'm here for ya."

Luxord continued sobbing and Ryuga began to slightly cry while Rago, a curious young nobody with mullet hair happened to walk by, "Hey, why the long faces?" He asked as he stood in front of the two with his hands on his hips.

"Luxord was scanning the station on his radio and...and..." Ryuga started to say after wiping many tears from his eyes, "And…and…and…"

"Spit it out Lord Ryuga!" Rago exclaimed while gesturing a hand towards the

Superior.

"And…and…and…"

Just then a dramatic beginning to a symphony began, trumpets and violins started playing.

"THE SYMPHONIES ARE WORKING!" Kumasuke had yelled from his lab suddenly.

"Now where was I?" Ryuga asked himself before clearing his throat, "Oh yes...

And…and…JUSTIN BIEBER CAME ON!"

The music suddenly stopped, where ever it came from.

Rago clapped a hand over his mouth with a gasp, "You're kidding?" He knelt

down next to Luxord and rubbed his back, "It's alright man, It's gonna be okay. This tragedy will soon end."

Just then another nobody walked down the hall and stopped in front of the three, huddled together sobbing. This man was Tobio. He had and eye patch covering his right eye, and hair that was tied in an afro. "Hey, what's going on here? Did I miss something?" Tobio asked, placing a hand on his right hip.

"It's horrible Tobio, Luxord witnessed the voice of Justin Bieber and has

Bieberitis!" Rago explained while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It even has a diagnosis?" Ryuga questioned, "What kind of sick twisted world do we live in?"

"We live in a world where people write on walls and worship cats. Dude, get with the times. Anyway we have to get him the cure and fast before he becomes permanently deaf." The man with the eye patch replied.

"HOLY PETUNIAS!" A female toned voice screeched rather loudly. Only one nobody in the entire Organization would scream like a girl shouting flower names.

And that was Wales. "DID SOMEBODY SAY BIEBERITIS?!" The orange haired man stood up from the floor, still wearing the ballerina outfit and walked toward the group.

Everyone stared with their mouths hung laughed in a creepy girly way before saying in a high pitched voice, "I have the cure."

"This will have to do…" Tobio mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"WALES! CHANGE INTO YOUR CLOAK NOW! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO KINGDOM HEARTS!" The Superior shouted at the top of his lungs, vibrating the castle.

Rago then stood up rather quickly and kicked Wales in the stomach un-expectantly, sending him flat on his back and summoned his sitar.

"Number nine what in Kingdom Hearts sake are you doing?!" Ryuga asked loudly as he stared in bewilderment.

"Oh I'm just offering Wales as a sacrifice to Kingdom Hearts." He replied simply. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The Superior yelled demandingly.

"Well, why not?" The Melodious Nocturne inquired as he made his Sitar disappear.

"FOR KINGDOM HEARTS SAKE YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE ALTAR OF NAUGHT!"

"Lexeaus thinks lotion is yummier than Rachael Ray's cooking." The tall muscular nobody stated randomly as he walked out of the lab. Everyone just stared at him. "Duh me! Why didn't I think of that first?" Rago asked himself. The mullet haired nobody summoned a portal with a flick of his wrist and carried Wales over his shoulder and walked through it.

"Wait, I thought we needed to cure Luxord…" Tobio thought out loud, giving

Ryuga a confused two stared at each other with their mouths slightly agape.

"Lexeaus thinks there needs to be music to end the awkward silence."

"Well Tobio thinks you need to go back to kindergarten."

"Ryuga thinks we should all just shut up and pretend that none of this ever happened."

"Tobio wants to know why we are all talking in third person."

"Ryuga wants a muffin."

"Lexeaus can count to potato."

"Ryuga thinks talking in third person is actually entertaining."

"Tobio agrees."

"Lexeaus hasn't changed clothes in three weeks."

Ryuga's and Tobio's eyes widened and slowly stepped away from the Silent Hero.

The two turned on their heels going separate ways leaving Lexeaus to stand by

himself with the sick Luxord.

What do ya think of the randomness?


	2. Ryuga gets angry and Baking with Wales!

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter two...MUHAHA! Enjoy.**

"1, 2, 3, 4! You are greater than a bowling score!"

Ryuga was cheering around his office wearing a red and white striped cheer leading outfit with matching pom-poms for a reason nobody knew or ever wanted to find out.

"You are brighter than a fart; give it up for Kingdom Hearts!" The Superior cheered with a big grin on his face while shaking the pom-poms around and doing some stepping patterns.

He suddenly froze in place, "Brighter than a fart? No, how about tastier than a pop tart? No, this cannot be. I have run out of rhyming words."

He hunched over and slumped into his leather office chair at his desk and sighed, "My dreams of being a MANLY cheerleader are doomed…"

The Superior held his face in his hands as a tear flowed from his eye and splattered on his desk.

The door suddenly burst open and slammed into the wall, Ryuga immediately raised up his head in shock of someone barging in, seeing him in the girl attire. A man with long straight orange hair was standing in the door way with both hands on his hips.

"Did somebody say Barbie Doll Secret Services?" He asked in a deep heroic voice

as he stared off to nowhere. He wore a huge smile and a sparkle glistened from his teeth.

"Uhm…" Ryuga just stared, what was even going on?

Wales then turned his attention to Ryuga who was sitting frozen in shock in his chair.

"Wait a second, this isn't Salonville!" The orange haired man stated in surprise with a gasp as he began to look around cautiously. "Mother…" he mumbled, "I have betrayed you." And with that he hung his head low and walked out of the office, closing the door shut.

"Well, what could be more random than that? I wonder what else this day has in store for me…" Ryuga pondered to himself as he stared off into a dreamy state.

The door swung open again with a crash against the wall and Wales was standing in the doorway yet again.

"Did somebody say Animal Rescue?" He asked doing his heroic stance again, "Ugh my teeth didn't sparkle that time. Retake!" The orange haired man left the room and closed the door. Seconds later he burst it open again,

"Did somebody say Anti-Oprah Club?"

This time his teeth sparkled.

"WALES! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" The Superior screamed at the top of his lungs. His fist slammed against a random red button on his desk that was labeled **IN** **CASE OF WALES **and suddenly the floorboards beneath the Graceful Assassin sprung up and sent him flying through the roof.

With a sigh the Superior snapped his fingers and with a poof of smoke his cheerleading outfit was gone and he was wearing his Organization Cloak. "Ugh my life is so hard." He grumbled while rubbing his temples in circular motions.

"Kingdom Hearts," Ryuga began slowly and monotone, "Listen to my plea, I ask of you to give me a well earned break from these imbeciles. After all I've done for you; surely you can do a deed for me."

No response.

"CURSE YOU KINGDOM HEARTS!" He screamed while slamming his fist on the desk and staring out the window, "YOU NEVER REPLY TO MY REQUESTS OR EVEN WHEN I GREET YOU! YOU DON'T CARE YOU SELFISH RABID BEAST!"

Suddenly bolts of lightning filled the sky and the booms of thunder vibrated the castle.

"Uh oh…"

A bolt of lightning then slashed down on the roof above Ryuga's office and struck down on him. The Superior fell out of his chair and sparked brightly and began twitching.

The sky suddenly cleared with a strum of a harp and birds began to chirp.

Ryuga got onto his hands and knees, still jolting with the energy of the shock and shook his fist at the sky, "THAT WAS JUST A MERE COINCIDENCE!" He screamed.

The clouds then came back and a bolt of lightning struck Ryuga again.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

And again the lightning struck him.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GREAT AND MIGHTY KINGDOM HEARTS!" And again.

This went on for hours, and nobody knew how Ryuga even survived the first bolt

of lightning.

"Lexeaus tells lightning to stop!"

A deep voice shouted suddenly. At the sound of the voice the lightning stopped thrashing at Ryuga which enabled him to see the face of his rescuer.

"Lexaeus?" Ryuga asked as shocks of lightning still flowed through his body.

"Lexeaus is Lexaues, Ryuga."

"The what is what?" The Superior inquired, trying to get off the floor, confused as to what the tall muscular nobody said.

"Lexeaus is the rescuer of Ryuga." Number five repeated in a different matter.

Suddenly a short red spiky haired boy entered the office. He wasn't recognizable at first glance due to the fact that he wasn't wearing the regular black cloak, but his normal street clothes.

"JINGA! PUT ON YOUR CLOAK FOR KINGDOM HEARTS SAKE!" The Superior yelled at the top of his lungs, man one of these days he'll end up losing his voice.

"Why would I do that Superior?" The spiky red haired teen inquired while crossing his arms.

"DO IT NOW OR ELSE!"

"Or else what?"

"I'LL HAVE YOU BAKE WITH WALES!"

An awkward silence fell upon them when suddenly the orange haired nobody came bursting into the room wearing a chef hat and holding an easy bake oven in his arms, "Today's special ingredient is fun!"

"NO!" Jinga screamed as he fell to his knees.

_**End of Chapter 2. So what do you think? Super random? Super awesome?**_ _**Super lame? Super boring?**_


	3. The 'Normal' Meetings in the round room

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

_**Another awesome chappie! I honestly don't think this one's is very funny**_

_**but…Enjoy! **_

"Order in the court!"

The whispers and laughter of the Organization suddenly halted.

Ryuga, leader of Organization 13 was currently yelling at his fellow members in the Round Room or also known as The Room where Nothing Gathers hoping to discuss today's topic. The room was round obviously and had tall white chairs mounted on the wall. Each seat was raised high or low depending on the member. And each chair was specifically placed for each member according to their number.

"Alright, it seems we have a problem that has come upon us." The Superior stated with no emotion whatsoever as he sat up straighter in his high chair while crossing his legs.

"What, you actually noticed that Wales has not only become a nuisance but a danger to the Organization?" Reiji inquired the Superior with a quirky smirk staring at the orange haired nobody who was glaring at himself in a pink hand mirror. He sat in between Zeo and Rago.

"Did somebody say something about flowers?" The man known as Wales asked while glancing around the room, trying to figure out who had just spoke. The orange haired man sat in between Rago and Jinga.

"Lexeaus likes burger rain."

Ryuga then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again, "Now it seems that number two has committed a bad deed and will be seen in court today. If you would like to see him please go to the Courthouse that Maybe Exists after this meeting."

"Wait a second, how is Wales a danger to us?" Rago, the Melodious Nocturne asked the fiery red head who was right next to him while cocking his head slightly to the right, totally ignoring what Ryuga had just said.

With a chuckle, Reiji then replied, "Well for one, all you can smell is perfume and dandelions from that guy and-"

**"DANDELIONS ARE NOT FLOWERS! THEY ARE WEEDS!" **Wales suddenly informed quite loudly after noticing that this conversation was about him.

The pyromaniac brushed off the words and continued, "ANYWAY, all he does is waste time listening to garbage and dance around like a ballerina instead of actually training." He then brushed a piece of dirt off his shoulder, "All I can say is poor, poor Zexy, having to deal with that awful scent of the guy who is shockingly a man."

Zeo gave a slight nod in agreement.

Ryuga sighed and rubbed his temples, "Doesn't anyone want to know what

Tobio has done?"

Nobody seemed to even acknowledge that the Superior had even spoken.

"I say we throw him out!" Sophie exclaimed who sat in between Jinga and

Luxord, "Who's with me?"

"WE ARE!" Almost the entire Organization chorused together expect for Doji,

Zeo, and obviously Lexeaus.

"QUIET!" The deep voice of the Superior boomed as everyone quickly turned their attention to him. After clearing his throat, Ryuga then asked, "Are any of you concerned about Tobio?"

Some members like Reiji and Rago nodded their heads quickly and others like

Sophie shouted, "No!"

"Well since I am the Superior I will tell you anyway."

"Hold on a second! Can this wait? Were busy here trying to set up a riot to ban

Wales!" Sophie then exclaimed, leaning out of her chair.

"Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man, bake Lexeaus a cake as fast as baker's man

can, roll it and pat it and mark it with a B, and put it in the oven for Baby and

Lexeaus." Nobody seemed to acknowledge Lexeaus' sudden singing.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME THAT IS SO BAD?!" The orange haired man asked rather loudly as he glanced at every pair of eyes in the room.

"Can we start listing the problems alphabetically Superior?" Rago asked all innocent like with gleam in his eyes.

Ryuga sighed and face palmed. He couldn't resist Rago's looks sometimes,

"Fine go ahead…"

A few yes's were heard and abrupt whispering occurred in the room.

"OK first of all, he's annoying." Sophie stated while lifting a finger in the air.

"Secondly he does ballet." Said Reiji as he pointed his finger at the nobody named Wales.

"He's caring!" Rago exclaimed with excitement.

"Rago, that's not a problem." Wales corrected while scanning his shiny nails for any damage.

"I couldn't think of anything else that started with a C!" The mullet haired man complained as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Lexeaus knows Lexeaus' abc's. A for apple, b for banana and c for cookie."

Again, the Silent Hero was ignored and everyone was whispering among each other, trying to come up with a word for the letter C.

Suddenly after a few moments of hard thinking and failing with words everyone glared at Zeo since they were all out of ideas and the book boy knew just about every word in the world.

The Schemer shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he hated all this attention. With a sigh he softly said, "He's not COMPATIBLE enough to complete his missions properly. Instead he lazes around in search for flowers or other plants."

"ENOUGH!" The superior screamed and everyone froze in place.

Just then a swirl of darkness appeared in the empty seat on the left of Ryuga, breaking the silence.

"Lexeaus knows it's Tobio."

"Hey dudes." A man with a fluffy yellow afro and eye patch greeted who had just returned, "Can you believe it? I got proven guilty of parking overtime in Twilight

Town! Ugh stupid Batman, he sure knows how to keep watch of everyone." The man sighed and cracked his knuckles before continuing, "Also I had to pay the fee of 1000 munny! That's it I have decided to call up the Joker, have fun now." And with that quick entry, Xigbar teleported through a dark corridor and was gone again.

"THE JOKER!" Jinga yelled before screaming like a little baby who had their candy taken away and started slamming his fist on the arms of his chair in panic.

"Lexeaus smells ham."

"Wait, did he just say that Batman caught him committing such a vile crime of parking overtime?" Rago asked unsure of himself as he cocked his head to the right again.

"Yes Rago." Doji replied in a monotone voice as he shook his head in unbelief before teleporting out.

"THE JOKER!" Jinga screamed again as he shook in fear.

"What's wrong with that boy?" A long black haired man named Ryutaro asked.

"I don't know," replied a man with a British accent as he shuffled a deck of cards,

"And I'm not sure why he's so frightened over my card."

"Lexeaus is a little tea pot short and stout. Here is Lexeaus' handle here is

Lexeaus' spout. When Lexeaus get's all steamed up Lexeaus just shouts. Tip Lexeaus over and pour Lexeaus out."

Everyone just stared with their mouths dropped after finally noticing the

awkwardness of the Silent Hero's singing. Luxord even dropped the deck of cards he was shuffling onto the floor way below.

"WHY KINGDOM HEARTS WHY?!" Ryuga shouted to the ceiling as he gripped the ends of his hair tightly, "WHY DO I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THESE PEOPLE!?"

"THE JOKER!" Jinga continued to scream in utter terror.

"That's it!" The blonde haired British man exclaimed, "IF YOU WANT A JOKER

CARD, THEN GO BUY YOUR OWN DECK OF CARDS!" And with that he teleported

out of the room after screaming at the red spiky haired teen.

"Come on Jinga, I think it's time for your therapy," Reiji stated calmly to his best friend before checking the time on his random watch, "Well, we'll be ten hours early but hey better early than never." The pyromaniac then teleported to his friends chair and grabbed his wrist and left the room through a dark corridor rather quickly.

Now a little more than half of the members were left including Ryuga, Ryutaro,

Kumasuke, Lexeaus, Zeo, Rago, Wales and Sophie.

"This is a complete waste of my precious time! I bet I could've changed the weather by now!" The eldest of the members named Kumasuke complained with many hand gestures before leaving through a dark corridor.

Just then a high pitched scream echoed through the room and a few members covered their ears.

Everyone stared daggers at Wales.

"I LIKE JUST CHIPPED A NAIL! CAN YOU LIKE BELIEVE THAT?!" The Graceful

Assassin exclaimed as he held his poor finger in his hand, "I loved that nail! We've been through so much! I remember digging in the dirt outside to plant my petunia."

A tear ran down his cheek as he caressed his finger, "Oh and the times that I tucked it in at night and read it a story."

Zeo's eye began to twitch uncontrollably, "Why…?" He started quietly.

Everyone turned to face him as his expression became immensely angry and annoyed.

"Lexeaus is worried because Lexeaus knows Zeo is going to blow up."

"WHY IS THAT PANSY STILL LIVING!?"

Everyone jumped in their seats at Zeo's sudden outburst and Wales gasped.

"Ryutaro, kill him." Zeo demanded evilly while whipping his head slightly to the left to face the said nobody.

"I AM THE SU-"

"SHUT UP!" The Schemer bellowed as he cut off Ryuga's rant about being Superior which made Ryuga shift uncomfortable in his seat.

"Why me? You should make Rago do it." Ryutaro replied ever so calmly as he brushed off some invisible dust off his cloak.

"Hey!" yelled Rago, "I don't do the dirty jobs!"

"Fine, I see how it is." Zeo then sat up in his chair, "You both leave me no choice… Ryutaro I need you to do something very important for me. Something very important." He stated as he glared daggers into Wales's blue eyes with an evil smirk, which made the pink haired man gulp in fear.

Then dramatic music started to occur and maniacal laughter was heard along with the following, "MY SUMMONING HAS WORKED!" It was obviously Kumasuke.

"Yes, Zeo?" The man with the dreadlocks inquired, looking a bit afraid as well.

"Bring me a cookie." He demanded firmly and slowly as his eyes never left Wales's.

"What?" Ryutaro asked unsure if he misheard Zeo or not.

"I said, bring me a cookie." He repeated making a pause after every word.

In a flash Ryutaro teleported out of there fast.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Wales asked as he curled up in his chair and started shaking in fear.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." The schemer replied, still his blue daggers never left his eyes.

Suddenly a flash of darkness enveloped the seat on the right of Ryuga and Ryutaro appeared with a chocolate chip cookie in his hands and tossed it to Zeo who caught it without taking away his gaze.

"You see this cookie Wales?" He asked while waving the treat in the air.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied with confusion.

The music suddenly stopped.

"This cookie is junk." The Schemer stated as he tossed the cookie into the air like a Frisbee which then flew out a random window that happened to be open. How did that window even get there anyway? Maybe Lexeaus knows, who knows what kind of information that one holds.

"But I love the cookie!" The orange haired man whined as a tear ran down his cheek,

"That cookie needs love too!" And with that the Graceful Assassin leaped out of his chair and through the opened window that was conveniently placed above him.

After Wales had jumped through the window Zeo had mumbled something

under his breath and seconds later the window closed all by itself.

A voice mumbled from outside the wall, "I got the cookie!"

Ryutaro cocked an eyebrow at the Schemer as others stared at him with unbelief of what just happened.

Just then a thump vibrated the window and the face of Wales was pressed against the glass, sliding down with a squeak.

"Lexeaus thinks that Wales thinks Wales is a bird and Lexeaus thinks it's funny that Wales thinks Wales is a bird which Lexeaus knows Wales isn't a bird but Lexeaus thinks it's funny that Wales thinks Wales is a bird." The man began to chuckle like an idiot.….

"Well now all we have to do is never open any windows or doors or he'll come in." Larxene informed with a flick of her wrist, changing the subject after the awkward silence.

"Doesn't he know that he can just teleport back in here?" Rago asked as he sunk lower in his seat lazily and laid his arms on the hard white arms of the tall chair.

"For one Rago, Wales isn't always smart when it comes to simple things such as using a dark corridor but when the subject is about plants he's a genius." Zeo the cloaked Schemer replied as he summoned his Lexicon and began reading.

"Why are we all just sitting in here anyway? Look, Ryuga fell asleep." The

Savage Nymph remarked as she gestured her hand towards the silver haired

Superior.

"Lexeaus thinks that Ryuga fell asleep because Ryuga was bored of Lexeaus's talking which Lexeaus wasn't aware of so Lexeaus is continuing to talk even though Ryuga is asleep, but Ryuga doesn't know that Lexeaus is still talking which Lexeaus think is funny that Ryuga doesn't know that Lexeaus is talking because Ryuga is sleeping."

"Will you quit talking in third person? Sheesh, stop talking in circles and go back to kindergarten." Sophie complained as she summoned a dark corridor and left with a sigh.

"Lexeaus is afraid of Kindergarten because Lexeaus has bad memories there which makes Lexeaus scared of kindergarten."

With a sigh of annoyance everyone left the Round Room except for Ryuga who was still snoring.

"Lexeaus just remembered how Bob gave Lexeaus a mad look because Lexeaus

didn't give Bob his snicker doodles so that made Bob angry and give Lexeaus a scary look. And that is why Lexeaus is afraid of kindergarten because Bob will be there to give Lexeaus scary looks."

The so-called Silent Hero continued to talk for the remainder of the day about random subjects such as flying elephant fairies, and rainbow teddy bear biscuits.

_**End; **__I didn't really like this chapter much, but I hope you all do! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	4. Colour Crazy

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Crimson Oblivion. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the characters in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

_**Color Crazy Part One**_

**Thank you Icy Metal and Frost blue Roses for giving me the hair dyeing**

**idea. :D**

**And thanks to you, whoever is reading this, for reviewing and reading! Or**

**just reading…But thanks!**

"BREAKING NEWS! JUSTIN BIEBER VISITS HUMANE SOCIETY."

"Ugh stupid news..."

Ryuga was sitting in the Living Room that Never Was in his large leather black recliner while flipping through the stations.

The flat screen T.V that was mounted on the wall was showing four kittens showing their teeth and their backs were hunched up, looking like they were going to attack and at the bottom of the screen, a large red strip with white lettering read; JUSTIN BIEBER VISITS HUMANE SOCIETY'.

He changed the channel to a cooking show. "Hmmm… Seems interesting…" He continued to watch the lady pour some oil into a pan on the stove.

"Ah man, this dragon Superior needs a bath." He stated to himself as he stood up from his chair.

Ryuga left the large room through a dark corridor and stepped out of it, outside the bathroom door. With a long sigh he knocked a few times.

When nobody responded he turned the silver knob and stepped in.

Suddenly a high pitched scream sounded and Ryuga quickly closed the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" He apologized loudly.

The scream came again.

"Hmm?" Ryuga opened the door again and searched around the room. Nobody was in there, so who was screaming?

Suddenly footsteps were heard and the screaming had gotten closer.

Ryuga stuck his head out the door and saw Reiji, waving his hands around wearing a dark red plaid bathrobe. The Superior's eyes widened at the fact that

Reiji's hair was a fluorescent yellow.

"HELP ME! OH SOMEONE HELP!" He bellowed while running past Ryuga.

The dragon superior was perplexed. What happened to Reiji's hair? With a shrug he entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Suddenly a shrilling scream echoed throughout the hallway. The only member who could scream like that was Sophie.

With a sigh, Ryuga popped his head out the door and saw Wales screaming his head off but he seemed normal.

"Wales, what is the meaning of this!?" Ryuga furiously asked.

"Oh Lord Ryuga it's horrible. Look at my hair!" He shrieked as he quickly walked over to the Superior and untucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "It's darker orange!"

Ryuga slapped Wales cross the face, "MAN UP!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" Wales stood up straighter like a soldier and saluted his Superior.

"MANLIER!"

Wales then spoke in the deepest voice, even deeper then Ryuga's and he spoke slow, "Yes…Superior."

"Good, now fetch me a soda, I'm parched!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that Wales ran down the hall.

"What can a superior do to get a bath around here?" Ryuga asked himself while turning around to open the door when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. "WHAT?!" He screamed as he turned around to face a short hooded Nobody. "Superior?" The silvery voice inquired. It was no other than Zeo.

Ryuga sighed, "What is it Zeo? Put your hood down."

"I can't…."

"Why not?"

The short Schemer sighed and slowly pulled back his hood.

Ryuga gasped, "OH MY STORE BRAND NAME OF QUAKER OATS!"

The Cloaked Schemer's hair wasn't brown anymore, it was now pink. A hot

pink.

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know." He said quietly as he pulled his hood back over his head.

"Well, what happened?"

"This morning my hair was perfectly fine, but it was then after my shower is when it turned like that." He explained in a soft voice, trying not to let anyone hear even that random smiley face on the wall.

"Well howdy there!" The yellow smiling face greeted in a southern accent.

"Hmm…" Ryuga mused while ignoring the happenings of the talking wall, "We'll have to find the culprit."

"AHHHHH HAHAHA!"

Ryuga and Zeo quickly looked around for the strange high pitched shriek of laughter and found nobody in sight.

The Schemer quickly scanned the area around him. The floors, the walls, the windows… He then jerked his head up and found the only man with an eye patch hanging upside down from the ceiling. It was annoying when that man decided to defy gravity.

"Look, I found my belly button!" Tobio exclaimed as he jumped down in the middle of the two.

"Tobio your hair…" Ryuga stated in a breathy voice.

Tobio's hair was in fact weird. The yellow in his hair was neon blue and the white streaks were a bright orange. He then started giggling to himself.

"I FREAKING LOVE LASAGNA!" He screamed loudly while jumping in place.

"Tobio." Zeo sternly said.

"Pour me a box of raisins!" Tobio exclaimed.

"Tobio!" Zexo's voice rose.

"Yes potato sack?"

Zeo sighed while crossing his arms and drummed his fingers on his arm trying to hold in the urge of killing him, "What is wrong with you?"

Tobio froze for a second and tapped a finger on his chin, "I smell hot dogs…"

The Schemer sighed and turned toward Ryuga, "Superior, he has gone mad." He stated while giving a hand gesture.

"Indeed. Do you think it has something to do with the hair color?" The silver haired man asked.

"No, because I'm completely sane."

"True…Maybe Kumasuke can find a solution."

With a nod Ryuga and Zeo made their way towards Kumasuke's lab which was conveniently down the hall.

With a knock, the sound of Kumasuke's voice yelled, "Come in!" In a sing song tone.

Zeo hesitated before turning the knob, what if Kumasuke's crazy too? He opened

the door and saw the creepy man standing at a table, overlooking something.

"Kumasuke?" Ryuga inquired, "We need your help with an issue."

The Chilly Academic didn't bother to turn around and asked, "What kind of issue?"

"A hair issue, it seems a few members' hair has been dyed, and Tobio has gone insane and it's giving me a splitting headache."

"Why are you always complaining?" Kumasuke asked as his voice rose into an angrier one and turned around, "I am pregnant!" He exclaimed furiously.

Zeo and Ryuga stared at the man with wide eyes while their mouths hung open as they finally noticed the man's large stomach.

"B-but Kumasuke, you're a man…" Zeo remarked in unbelief.

Kumasuke placed a hand on his hip, "I am a booger that got shot through your nose that just so happens to be in the shape of a man!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly a large watermelon plopped onto the floor from under his cloak and his stomach was flat again.

Lexeaus happened to be nearby at an examining table and held up a screw driver

to the table light, "Lexeaus thinks that this rusty screw driver is quite lovely."

Nobody seemed to notice that Lexeaus had even spoken.

"Oh isn't he wonderful?" Kumasuke inquired as he picked up the watermelon off the floor.

"Kumasuke, I will no longer deal with your foolishness. Stop acting as if you're in a soap opera and focus!" Ryuga exclaimed sternly and Zeo agreed with a nod.

"I don't give a chap stick!" The creepy blonde haired man yelled, "Now excuse me while Fred and I watch some Desperate Housewives!" He then marched towards a corner of the room where a couch and TV were placed with his watermelon. He then halted and squealed, "It's a brand new episode!" And then sat down.

"This is getting us no where…" Zeo stated with a sigh.

Suddenly a closet door opened on the left wall and Ryutaro came out scanning the room as if looking for something, "Dinosaurs! I hear dinosaurs!" He exclaimed.

He then placed a hand on his hip and walked towards the two normal members.

"What are you two supposed to be, Lobsters?" He asked in a woman's voice as he pushed Zeo with the tip of his finger.

Zeo faceplamed in frustration and tried to hold in the urge to kill that crazy man with dreadlocks right there.

"Ryuataro, what in Kingdom Hearts is wrong with you?" Ryuga asked while staring at his hair, noticing that he had no funky streaks or dyes.

"I'm gonna go to the Pointless Wal to Mart and I'm gonna buy a dress!" Ryutaro exclaimed with an ear to ear grin.

"But Ryutaro-" Ryuga started to say but was then cut off by music.

"I was born this way!" Ryutaro lip sunk with the female voice that sang and he began to dance. Suddenly the music ended and so did his dancing.

The Schemer's eye twitched in disgust, "Ryuga, I can no longer take this anymore." He then turned on his heel and began to walk out.

As soon as Zeo was about to grab the handle of the door, it pushed open, making him crash into the wall making a large dent with the doors pressure against him.

Reiji stood in the door way, "Guys you wouldn't believe it." He started, "I-"

"Lexeaus says hold on." The Silent Hero interrupted as he grabbed a chair and a random bowl of popcorn off the examining table and sat right in front of Axel.

"Lexeaus says go on."

Reiji crossed his arms, "So anyway, as I was saying, I have gotten the dye out of my hair. The solution? Coca Cola."

The Silent Hero began to awe in wonder as he munched loudly on his popcorn.

"That? Hmm, and to think that's what I was drinking earlier…" Ryuga mused out loud.

Reiji stepped in and closed the door behind him making Zeo fall onto the floor, almost like he had peeled off the wall.

"Yep, am I a genius or what?" He asked rather proudly while pointing a thumb at himself.

The Schemer tried to stand up straight without falling over due to the fact that his head slammed against the wall and he was feeling rather dizzy.

Suddenly the door opened again, sending Zeo crashing into the wall and Rago stepped in laughing his head off.

"Number nine, what seems to be so comical?" The Superior asked while crossing his arms slowly.

"You…Hair...Kumasuke…" He managed to say in between laughs.

"Spit it out!" Ryuga exclaimed with annoyance.

Rago inhaled loudly and long then said very fast, "I died your hair by replacing the shampoo and I mixed your drinks with one of Kumasuke's potions!" He then bent over and laughed, "Now you're all crazy!"

Kumasuke gasped and stood up, placing his watermelon baby on the sofa, "Just for disrespecting me you're gonna stay here and watch Desperate Housewives with me!" He exclaimed while placing his hand on his hip. He then walked towards Rago and grabbed his ear.

"Ouchies!" Rago shrieked while squirming from Kumasuke's very tight grasp.

The Chilly Academic then dragged the Melodious Nocturne over to the couch and made him sit down.

"You will watch this or I will have Aunt Jemima put the smack down." He demanded as he scooped up his watermelon and rocked it in his arms. "Shh, it's OK Fred, don't cry."

"The actual Aunt Jemima?" Ryutaro inquired in amazement as his mouth hung open and drool began pouring out of his mouth.

"Lexeaus suggests that we go buy some pancakes."

"RYUGA THINKS WE NEED TO FIND THE ANTIDOTE!"

The door suddenly closed by itself and Zeo stumbled away from the wall, almost falling over and said in a zombie like voice, "Zeo sees pretty stars." And then fell on his face.

**END! This was getting too long, so be prepared for part two of Color**

**Crazy!**


End file.
